In the non-obese diabetic mouse model for human insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM), the antituberculosis vaccine BCG prevents the onset of, or reverses new-onset diabetes. The purpose of this double-blind, placebo-controlled, random-assignment study is to test the efficacy of a single administration of BCG vaccine to induce complete remission of diabetes in patients with new-onset IDDM.